


One Month

by ldyvanillacourt



Category: It Lives in the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: (haha now that tom has a canon last name i had to come back and add that), F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Inside jokes, Kissing, Oops, Pen Pals, Rare Pairings, i tried to write some sort of slow burn but ended up with... not slow burn, if that’s even a tag, they’re at a coffee shop but it’s not a coffee shop au, this is probably the cutest thing i’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldyvanillacourt/pseuds/ldyvanillacourt
Summary: “I’d like to start by asking that you don’t hate me if this letter is really shitty. I hope you don’t take it personally when I say that I don’t really care for this whole thing.”The feeling was mutual: neither of them had ever known what it’s like to fall in love with your pen pal.





	One Month

**Author's Note:**

> haha guess who’s a sucker for pen pal au’s? yep that’s right it’s me :)

September 3rd

Dear Tom,

I’d like to start by asking that you don’t hate me if this letter is really shitty. I hope you don’t take it personally when I say that I don’t really care for this whole thing. I’m sure you’re a pretty decent person.

(Well I mean you definitely are a decent person. You’re the one who actually volunteered to do this.)

(It’s five o’clock and I still have homework to do I’m sorry.)

So I was told to introduce myself I guess. I’m Ava, I’m seventeen and I never wanted to do this project, I’m sure you understand (AGAIN it’s not personal I swear and I may be sounding like an asshole right now but bear with me). I guess I like some normal stuff. But I really like ghosts. And vampires. Since I am one. Don’t ask, it’s hard to explain. I’m sorry if you’re a normal person and your eyes are being burned by this, it’s completely and utterly my fault.

I was also told to ask a question. How was your day? That’s a very generic question but whatever. I mentioned how much I hate this.

Not you. I’ve never even met you.

Sincerely,

Ava

~~~

September 6th

Dear Ava,

Hi! You apologized to me about five times in your letter so I’d just like to say that it’s completely fine. I know how you were forced to this.

My name is Tom and I’m ALMOST seventeen. Almost as in my birthday is in one month. I like to play basketball and it takes up about 75% of my free time. Ghosts are COOL! I think there’s one in my house. You’re a vampire? I’ve never met a vampire before.

My day has been fine. I’m not gonna bounce the question back to you because you seem to hate coming up with questions. I’ll take one from a random question generator.

Pancakes or waffles?

Sincerely,

Tom

PS: You have a very pretty name.

~~~

September 9th

Dear Tom,

You seem like a very chill person. I honestly expected you to throw away my letter and say “There’s no way I’m gonna write back to HER.” So thanks for that I guess.

Ghosts are pretty sweet, although most people think I’m weird for liking them. But I don’t mind. I know I’m weird. I usually hang around the library reading about them. There’s also the woods, but that’s a long story that I don’t feel like telling. And I can understand why you’ve never met a vampire.

Waffles. The question generator is a good idea. I’ll do it too.

Which do you like better, long hair or short hair? Weird question.

Sincerely,

Ava

PS: Thanks. I like your name, too.

~~~

September 14th

Dear Ava,

I’d never do that! You’re nice and you’re worth talking to.

What else do you like? I mean besides ghosts. But speaking of ghosts, I saw a spirit box in a store today and it looked really awesome. I didn’t buy it because it was too expensive, but it made me think of you.

Did you mean long or short hair on ME? I actually have kind of long hair, so that one I guess. What do you look like? I’m sorry if that sounds creepy. I wear glasses all the time because I’m blind if I don’t have them on. They’re kind of a necessity.

Sincerely,

Tom

PS: I bet you look really pretty.

~~~

September 18th

Dear Tom,

I just wanted to let you know that this past week has been really shitty. But your letter made me smile. I guess. I don’t know.

I was gonna sarcastically write that I like being sarcastic but I decided against it. I can tell you what I don’t like. You’re probably gonna hate me for this because in your first letter you said you play basketball but I. Hate. Sports. Also, you thought of me? Aww, thank you.

Oh boy. My favorite shirt has a red skull on it if that paints a picture of me. I’m honestly surprised I haven’t gotten dress coded yet. I’d say glasses make you look nerdy, but then again I’ve never actually seen your face. Have you ever considered contact lenses? Not that glasses are bad. I’m just asking. You’re quite adorable. I’d erase that last sentence out of utter embarrassment but I’m using pen and crossing it out would make you suspicious of me. So yeah. You’re cute.

Do you mind if I rant? I need someone to talk to.

Usually people censor names and shit but I’m not going to. This girl Jocelyn. She hates me. And I hate her too. She’s not the sharpest tool in the shed so I usually win in the “snarky remarks” category, but she’s way more physically built than me (she’s a head taller). I got a black eye from her this week and it’s starting to piss me off. It happens all the goddamn time. I hate it. Ugh.

Sorry.

Sincerely,

Ava

PS: I bet you look really handsome.

~~~

September 21st

Dear Ava,

What?! She has no right to do that to you! I’m really sorry. I wish I could punch her. And I don’t punch a lot of people. Why does she hate you? You’re awesome! I hope your black eye gets better. I’m glad my letter could make you smile.

I have a lot of friends who don’t like sports, it’s cool. Basketball can get kind of tiring. Sometimes I want to skip practice and sleep. Also, are you okay? You don’t sound very confident about how you look. I bet you’re really beautiful.

I hate contact lenses. They’re annoying, and I don’t understand how people can handle them. Plus, I like my glasses. You must not tell people they’re adorable a lot. I think you’re cute, too.

Can I take this moment to rant too?

I don’t censor names but instead, I just don’t use them. Can I tell you about my ex-girlfriend? I don’t know what I saw in her. She always insisted on calling me “senpai” (I’m Asian) even when I told her to stop. It made me like REALLY uncomfortable. She was crazy, and I probably should have realized it sooner.

Don’t be sorry.

Love,

Tom

~~~

September 24th

Dear Tom,

Good thing she’s your ex. Damn. I’m sorry you had to deal with THAT. She seriously kept going even when you told her to stop? I know THAT feeling. But I’ve never have a boyfriend/girlfriend do that to me. She’s a bitch. But hey, at least you recognized toxic and racist behavior before you were in too deep. Imagine proposing to her in a few years and THEN wanting to break up.

The basketball thing is relatable. I want to sleep every second of every day. Also, I really don’t care if people don’t like how I look. I only really care if they start to beat me up (like Jocelyn). I don’t get called beautiful a lot. Thank you.

I have almost perfect vision (not to brag) so I wouldn’t know. “Cute” isn’t a word I’d use to describe myself, but thank you. Also, I realize I’m only answering “thank you” to all these compliments. Instead I’ll say: thank you, I’m sure you’re as attractive as you are nice. And then I wink flirtatiously.

Back to the question generator. What do you fear is hiding in the dark? DAMN. Strange question.

Love,

Ava

PS: Are we writing “love” now? Because I’m down for writing “love” if you are.

PPS: Thank you for sitting through me complaining. I really appreciate it.

~~~

September 28th

Dear Ava,

At first it was hard to get over her, because I really thought we had something special, but that only lasted for a few days. Probably only a day. Why are people so racist sometimes? My best friend and I deal with it more than we should. Yeah, it is a good thing we broke up. I’m glad we didn’t date any longer than we did.

Also, has the Jocelyn thing gotten any better? I’m sorry if she’s still attacking you. I want to do everything I can to help.

That’s good! I mean the thing about how you look. You should get called beautiful more, because I think you’re beautiful. And I don’t even know what you look like!

You’re a master at flirting. You know, I’ve recovered from my last break up, so my options are open right now. And then I also wink flirtatiously and lightly trace my hand down your arm.

Monsters! Monsters are hiding in the dark. Usually I like monsters, but only if they’re nice. These are mean monsters. The ones that would keep you up at night as a kid because you’re afraid of them catching you. I think that’s why people start out childhood sleeping with a night light. Because little kids can sense the monsters better than teenagers or adults, and therefore need someway to fight them off and use a nightlight. That’s just my theory.

Love,

Tom

PS: <3

PPS: You don’t have to thank me. I’m always here for you.

~~~

October 2nd

Dear Tom,

You could definitely do better than her. And I’m implying something there.

Yeah, she’s backed off a bit, much to my surprise. I’m just glad I don’t have to deal with her for now.

These notes just seriously make me smile? Like no one has ever said any of those things to me. I think I love you for it. You’re so forward about your niceness that it’s like a nice multiplier. Nice to the second power. You really know how to talk to girls. And I’m sure people in general. Seriously. My god.

Oh? My love life hasn’t been too active in a while. But that could easily be rearranged. And then I put my two fingers under your chin and tilt your head towards mine. If I lean forward just a bit I could kiss you. To be continued.

That’s an excellent theory, although I never slept with a night light. Ever. I think I saved my monster-sensing skills for my teenage years. 

Also, you forgot the question. But it’s okay because WHOOPS! Oh no. I totally forgot the question too.

Love,

Ava

PS: You are... truly adorable. That heart really made my day. <3

PPS: In your first letter you said that your birthday was in a month. It’s been a month. Happy birthday.

~~~

October 5th

Dear Ava,

I’m so happy I could make you smile! Really. If no one has ever said those things to you, then screw them! If I’m the first, then I’ll take it. You’re amazing.

I don’t say anything. I lean forward and kiss you. We live happily ever after.

Okay, so I know we literally just started this whole thing one month ago, and I understand if this is a bit forward, but do you maybe want to meet in person? I get it if you don’t. It’s fine. But do you? We could meet at a coffee shop or something. But only if you want to.

Sorry that this letter is so short. I’m just really excited to meet you in person. If you want.

Love,

Tom

PS: <3 <3

PPS: My birthday was on October 3rd, so you were a day early. But thank you!

~~~

October 8th

Dear Tom,

Are you kidding? I’d love to meet you in person. You know Le Lilas? The coffee shop? I mean, if you live near me you’d know it. It’s this really cheesy French coffee shop and I never go there but since you said “coffee shop” I immediately thought of that place. How about this Saturday? Around 2? If you can’t make it then I’ll figure out something else.

I beat you for the shortest letter. I’m excited too.

Love,

Ava

PS: <3 <3 <3

PPS: How’s it feel to be seventeen? You’re one year closer to eighteen. Soon we’ll both be considered “adults”. Damn.

~~~

October 12th

Dear Ava,

Yes! I can make that! This is gonna be amazing. 

Nope. I win!

Love,

Tom

PS: <3 <3 <3 <3

PPS: That’s scary.

~~~

At 2:00 PM on Saturday, Ava sat waiting at a coffee shop she never went to.

It was almost funny: her sitting here, drinking coffee, staring out the window. Waiting. Because a month ago she’d never have guessed that she’d be here. But here she is.

Periodically, when the bell for the front door would ring, Ava would look to see if Tom had walked through the door. So far she had no luck. She glanced down at her favorite shirt with the red skull on it that she was sure to wear to that he’d recognize her.

At 2:15, when the bell rang, it all changed. Glasses. Kind of long hair. And it definitely looked like he was looking for someone. Ava gave a sigh of a relief.

Tom was taking to the barista, as if he was asking if he had seen Ava. Ava could barely walk across the coffee shop. Maybe this wasn’t him. Maybe he didn’t even want to show up. Maybe he never planned on it. You should go sit back down. You should just go sit back d-

Ava tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey.”

One look at the red skull and he immediately knew who he was talking to.

“Ava!”

She couldn’t help but smile. “Tom!”

He was practically jumping. “Do you want to skip the hugging?”

“Of course.”

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, and in that moment they were overcome with the wave of feeling of being able to see the person you’ve been only been interacting with through writing, and being able to touch them and kiss them, and interact in real life.

The feeling was something different. It was better than anything any other feeling in the world.

It was love.

**Author's Note:**

> so i had to use the “<3” thing for the hearts because ao3 won’t let me use emojis apparently. i was deadass about to post the story ending at the first heart. that would have been embarrassing. anyways! bye
> 
> twitter/insta/tumblr: ldyvanillacourt  
> if u wanna follow my insta where i posted one picture of uraraka ochako: ochakhoe420


End file.
